Luffy's Pain
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Luffy is suffering under the hands of the crew he is supposed to trust, even worse he is starting to get sick. However none of his crew believes him other than Zoro, Vivi, and Chopper. Who will come save poor Luffy? I don't own One Piece Eiichiro Oda does.
1. Luffy What is Wrong?

When Luffy got up that morning to Nami yelling at Zoro and him to wake up Luffy felt light headed from sitting up too fast. He shook his head and jumped to the floor only to fall over when his legs gave out. "Luffy you ok?", Zoro asked worriedly, holding out a hand.

Luffy smiled and took his first mates hand, "Yea, I think I just stepped wrong is all."

Zoro pulled his captain up and smiled, "Well that's good, don't forget Shank's hat like you did yesterday."

"Good call Zoro, what would I do without you?", Luffy said running back into the room and grabbing his hat, while Zoro laughed on his way out. Before putting it on he smiled at it, 'Shank's I am really on my way, soon you will have you hat back and my promise to you will be done. There is so much to tell you.' Putting it on he ran up the stairs he stopped when he got to the top and knelt down holding his stomach, 'Uggg, that did feel right.'

"LUFFY GET YOUR STUPID RUBBER BUTT IN HERE!", Nami yelled from the dining room door.

Luffy smiled at her even thought he felt a pang in his chest, "Sorry, I got a little dizzy."

Nami huffed and stormed back inside saying, "You said that yesterday, come up with a better excuse, idiot."

Now that no one could see him Luffy dropped his smile and bit his lip, 'But I did feel dizzy, I have been for the last five days. Why won't she listen to me?' He got up and walked up the rest of the stairs to the dining room door where he froze again, 'Why is this happening to me? I never feel like this, maybe I should talk to Chopper when I finish eating.' Luffy walked into the dining room and barely held his reaction in, 'It is worse than yesterday, what is happening to me?'

"Is that anyway to look at food your cook just made you Luffy?", Sanji growled out.

Luffy held his hands up in surrender, "No, I was just thinking."

"Wow, Luffy thinking that is new.", Nami said from the counter where she sat with Vivi.

Vivi turned and smiled at him, "What were you thinking about?"

Luffy smiled at her, now distracted from the smell of food. "Oh you know how I am going to tell Shanks how I became the Pirate King. There are so many places to start and people to introduce to him. I can't wait to tell him or even see him for that matter."

Vivi smiled at how excited Luffy was while the others chuckled at their childish captain, "That is great, don't leave anything out."

Luffy shook his head, "Not a word, he needs to know everything." He took his first bite and took a deep breath, "It is good Sanji."

The cook smiled, "Of course it is good, I made it. How do my doves like their master pieces?"

Luffy laughed at Sanji's silliness and continued eating. He ate till felt he couldn't stand his stomach churning and he got up and left without a word. Zoro looked at his captain's plate and then at Chopper, when Chopper nodded and wrote something on the notebook on his lap Zoro glared at the dining room door in confusion. 'Again? He is eating less and less for the past five days, what is going on Luffy? What aren't you telling us?'

Chopper walked into his medical room and almost dropped his notebook when he saw Luffy asleep on the medical bed. "Luffy?", Chopper asked surprised. He ran over to their captain when he didn't respond and shook him gently, "Luffy, come on say something."

Luffy opened his eyes gingerly, "Chopper, I don't feel so good."

"I knew it, so that is why you aren't eating as much anymore. Can you tell…"

"There you are Luffy; Zoro needs help with the sail it got loose. You need to get out there and reattach it not being lazy.", Nami growled out in the doorway. "Stop bothering Chopper he has better things to do, Usopp got hurt trying."

"Nami Luffy isn't…"

"No it's ok, I will be ok. I just needed to catch my breath is all. Tend to Usopp, he needs you.", Luffy said walking out of the medical room.

When the captain wondered out of the room Chopper said, "But Luffy…"

"Don't worry about him, he probably just wanted to bother you.", Nami said walking out and looking at the compass. "We are way off course."

Luffy got the sail reattached and just stood there for a second however that second was all it took. Zoro looked up and quickly got up; he fell to a heap when he caught Luffy. "Luffy! Luffy! Open your eyes damn it.", Zoro said to the captain in his arms.

Breathing hard Luffy looked up at him, "Hey Zoro, I don't feel so good." This was all Luffy could say before he ran over to the side of the ship and threw up.

"Luffy.", said a surprised Vivi, holding her captains hat. "Are you ok?", she asked this rubbing his back.

Luffy shook his head, "No, I don't." He looked so miserable to her, "I feel queasy and light headed. I don't know what to do."

"What you need to do is…", Zoro started.

"What you need to do is stop lying to everyone. Did you tell everyone that you don't ever get sick?", Nami said.

"Maybe I am just dizzy, let me sit for a moment and I will help you guys in a moment.", the sickly captain said. The captain and the crew worked really hard all day to keep the ship together and were more than ready to go to bed. Luffy didn't eat dinner again, like he hasn't for the last three days, and went right to bed. The next morning he could barely move without making his self queasy so he slept the rest of the day, however for several days after that he was starting to get worse. He would get up and do some chores and go back to bed for several more hours before he came back out to help again. This continued for two more weeks before he didn't get out of bed to do anything, his fever was high and he was starting to have a hard time breathing. Everyone believed Nami when she said that he got himself this way except Zoro, Vivi, and Chopper. However what they didn't know was what had started it in the first place.


	2. Luffy Get's Worse

Ok so before I start this story I am going to give a shout out to WhatifStoryTeller for helping me with some of my grammar mistakes that they noticed. I have fixed them, I hope.

Anyway on to the story, hope you enjoy. :D

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

They were docked at an island called Pearl Island when they got off Chopper waved them away; Luffy was still on his first mates couch like he has been for the last three days. "I can't believe Luffy is making us do this." Nami growled. "If he hadn't wished to be sick we could be well on our way."

Sanji sighed, "Now I have to spend money just so I can get him something he can stomach. What a pain."

Usopp looked at them, "Well there is nothing we can do about it, and he has to get better before we do any real heavy traveling. He probably got worse when he tried to help us out. My problem is I have no idea where to find this medicine that Chopper sent me with on his list."

Nami smiled at him, "Don't worry I will help you. Your right the faster he gets better the faster we can get back on track." What the three didn't realize was that they were being watched by two pairs of eyes from the shadows of the ally way. The two looked at each other confused and ran back to their captain with the strange news.

Zoro gently covered Luffy up on the couch as Vivi walked in with a cold water bow and a towel. "How is he?"

Zoro looked at her as she set the bowl down and back to Luffy, "Not good, I think he is getting worse. Last night he wouldn't stop coughing till I moved him to my couch. I don't like this Vivi Chopper has been caring for him this entire time why isn't he getting better?"

This is when Chopper walked in his face upset, "I think because subconsciously he doesn't want to get better. Nami was right about that but only at this point has he done that."

Vivi looked shocked at the reindeer, "What do you mean? Do you know what caused this?"

Chopper sighed, "This probably started happening because of all the verbal abuse he has been getting from Nami and the unnecessary physical from everyone else started to get to him. Even Zoro stopped doing the unnecessary physical, when he stopped it probably slowed down."

Zoro nodded, "I started noticing that it was bothering him even when he didn't say anything. I didn't think that the verbal was getting to him though, I thought he just didn't pay attention to it."

"The abuse started making him eat less then that is when the sickness settled in. His body was in a weakened state so it couldn't fight the infection that is when everything started to go down hill for him. It is like he is too hurt to want to get better, like he is trying to find a way to get away from it all." Chopper explained. "And no matter what I do Nami won't believe me, so I just gave Usopp a list of things I needed. At this point Luffy just needs some positive reinforcement and he should start getting better."

Zoro growled under his breath, "Damn it Nami, what the hell did you do?"

"And unfortunately for us Luffy is getting worse, every time one of the others is near him his body doesn't want to fight it. But every time we are near him showing him the affection he needs to get better he does but not fast enough as he gets worse with them around him.", Chopper said, his body trembling with held back tears.

Vivi looked at Chopper, "Is it possible to move him to the medical room and ban them from it till he gets better."

"You know I bet I could do that, it is a good idea." Chopper said, with a thinking face. "Zoro could you please pick him up so we can get him there?"

"Yeap.", was Zoro's reply as the swordsman carefully lifted Luffy, he was more than willing to help their captain anyway he could. He then followed Vivi and Chopper up the stairs. Luffy opened his eyes and looked at his first mate confused, "Hey there, hang in there we are just moving you to a different room to get better in."

Luffy nodded and went back to sleep when he made it to the med room on the ship, unknowingly showing four pairs of eyes what Luffy's condition was. "See I told you captain he is out for the count, they will be easy to defeat now." the first voice said.

"Yes this is very interesting I can finally kill that twerp." said the second voice.

"Now hold on a minuet, I seem to be seeing that half of his crew doesn't seem to care about him at the moment. So I want to take a closer look at his condition when we go on.", a third voice said.

"Fine, you can do that." the second voice said.

Zoro placed Luffy on the medical bed when Chopper asked, "Was he awake?"

The green haired man nodded, "Yea, not for long. I think he was just trying to figure out why he was moving."

"How did his eyes look?"

"If you mean whether or not they looked alive or dead, dead. He is loosing to this, we have to make sure that he gets better. There is no telling what will happen to him if his enemies know about his condition." Zoro said, gently playing with Luffy's hair. 'Come on Luffy you can't let this beat you, you are stronger than this.'

Zoro moved his hand when Vivi put a cold towel on their captain's forehead, "Come on Luffy, not everyone thinks like those three do. We care and we want you to be better, don't give up on us ok?" Vivi held Zoro's hand in a tight grip, "We need you back Luffy, remember you have to become the pirate king and beat up anyone who get in your way."

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Nami, Usopp, and Sanji walked onto the ship with what was needed for Luffy, Nami was surprised when the med door was locked. Chopper opened the door and walked out, "Were you able to find everything?"

Nami smiled at him and handed him the bag, "Yes, why is the med door locked."

"We put Luffy in there; we are hoping it will help him get better faster being away from everyone." Chopper explained. Nami tried to go in but Chopper stopped her, "Sorry but only Vivi, Zoro and I are allowed in there."

"Why we are all his crew." Nami said a little put off that she was being denied.

"Well he needs to be exposed to only a certain number of people and it is my call that we three are the only ones." Chopper said with confidence and a smiling face.  
Nami sighed and patted Chopper on the head, "Ok, when he gets better tell him I need to talk to him ok."

Chopper smiled at her, "Sure thing." When she was gone he ran back in, "Oh my God, that was close." He slid down the door and put the bag on the floor.

Vivi nodded replacing the cold towel on their captains' forehead, "Yea it was. Come on Luffy we need you; you promised me that you would help me kingdom back. You even said that you would be more than happy to, that…that you would help anyone. Please don't let this be your end." Vivi was crying even though she felt that she had no right, after all she didn't even know him nearly as well as the first two members of his crew.

Zoro put a hand on Luffy's arm, "Come on Luffy, you have the best idea when it comes to being a pirate captain. You look out for your crew better than I have ever seen any of the other captain's do. You even want us to achieve our own dreams along side your own; you can't give up now not when you are just getting started. You just can't."

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

That night, four figures quietly jumped on the Going Merry and headed strait for the medical room. They wiggled the locked door open and slipped inside, Usopp who was in the crows nest looked down. He scratched the back of his head, "I could have sworn I heard something." He then got down from the crows nest and walked around the ship; testing all the doors and making sure that everything was in order. "Hu, that is weird. I could have sworn…must be my tired mind. It is Sanji's shift now anyway." The long nosed teen walked to the men's sleeping quarters to awaken the blond cook.

"Oh boy that was close." One of the voices said in the medical room.

"Hey, something isn't right." A second voice said.

"What do you mean something isn't right?" An irritated voice asked.

"No he is right, Luffy doesn't seem to be doing well at all. In fact he looks worse than when we saw him at a distance." A fourth voice stated as they placed their hand against the young captain's forehead. "He has a high fever."

"And why should I can how this little pain in my ass feels?" The third voice asked, glaring at the slumbering rubber nuisance.

The first voice looked at the third, "I don't know captain, it doesn't feel right. Something just feels out of place. I really don't like how his crew members were talking; it's like…like us not caring for you."

The third voice looked surprised at that statement, "Are you trying to tell me that they no longer care for him?"

"No more along the line that some of them are…I don't know…"

"Like some of them are hurting him emotionally somehow, maybe even physically." The forth voice tried, with a smile on their face.

"Yea just like that."

"You poor thing." The forth voice said, gently rubbing Luffy fevered cheek. Luffy started coughing in his sleep for a moment before he settled back down nuzzling the affectionate hand, "Makes me want to take you away from all this." The forth voice fixed Luffy's hair into some semblance of order.

"What?", the third voice lowly yelped out.

"Oh come on look at that face, he's adorable. Don't you think so?" The fourth voice asked.

The third voice went to reply but looked at the fevered face of the young captain, 'Well that isn't a lie, and he is kind of…adorable. Wait what am I thinking?' The third voice glared at the fourth's persistent pout, "Fine, but he is under your care. I want nothing to do with him."

The first and second looked at the happy fourth, "You hear that cutie pie, I am going to take care of you. You will be better in no time." Luffy groaned and opened his eyes…

To be continued

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Dun dun dun, so tell me who do you think it is? I am curious to hear you thoughts and hoping against all odds that didn't make it too easy. I wouldn't be shocked if I did to be completly honest with you, but please tell me anyways.


	3. Luffy is---Saved?

Ok I am going to start off with a congratz to you reviewers; I will not say who got it right as you all will figure it out soon who has taken Luffy.

So other than my upmost apologies for taking a while I bid you good reading.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

The first and second looked at the happy fourth, "You hear that cutie pie, I am going to take care of you. You will be better in no time." Luffy groaned and opened his eyes and stared for a second. When he realized who he was looking at his eyes widened and he lurched up. He went to throw a punch when he went into a fit of coughing. The fourth voice gently rubbed his back.

Luffy realized that he was in some deep trouble if he couldn't get away from them so he tried to get away from the fourth. Tried being the key word as the fourth voice pulled him into a hug, "Le…Let me go." He growled out weakly, he was attempting to push the arms away from his waist but he could never get a good enough grip as they kept slipping. "Damn it."

The third voice burst out laughing, "Sorry your rubber nuisance but we aren't going anywhere without you."

Luffy screeched out, "What?" He squirmed even more before he sent a fist toward the third voice. His weak attempt just got blocked am prevented him from pulling his arm back. "No, let me go. Let me go. Let me go. HEEEELLLLLLLLLLP!" The four were shocked at the young captain, "HEEELLLP! ZORO, USOPP, SAN…"

The first voice slammed a hand over Luffy mouth, "We better get out of here captain."

"Yes we should get out of here, he no doubt woke the crew up." The forth voice said getting up holding Luffy to her chest. Some how they managed to get off the ship without being spotted, even with Luffy weakly struggling.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled running after them.

"Oh crap it looks like we will have to have a flashy retreat."

Luffy saw the pirate captain pull out a Buggy Ball and his eyes widened, "No Zoro stay away he has…"

Alvida quickly covered his mouth, "Shush child, you will only cause yourself unnecessary damage."

Luffy panicked eyes looked over at Zoro pleading. The swordsman stopped and growled when he saw Luffy suddenly go into a coughing fit. "Let Luffy go Buggy!" This was yelled out by Sanji, who was glaring at the pirate.

Buggy burst out laughing, "I'm sorry wasn't it you that let your own captain get to this condition." Luffy glared at the pirate and kicked him as hard as he could. Buggy didn't go too far but it was clear that Luffy wasn't one that got too weak despite his situation. "You little pain in my ass, I will have you know I am letting Alvida take care of you."

"I don't want it; I don't want your stupid help. Let me go so I can kick your ass when I get better. I want nothing to do with you all." Luffy growled out before going into another fit of coughing.

Buggy growled out angrily, "Grrrrr, how dare you, you ungrateful little brat, say no to my hospitality."

Luffy glared at Buggy now that he was done coughing, "Some hospitality." Luffy would have said more but Alvida covered his mouth again. This of course reminded him of whose arms he was in so he started struggling again.

"It is too bad we can knock you unconscious." Luffy would have stuck his tongue out if his mouth wasn't covered. Buggy made a face, "You are so childish how the hell did you become a captain."

"Luffy." Nami said this surprised hands covering mouth. "Get away from them." Luffy and Zoro shot her a look saying that he was trying to. Luffy squirmed more in Alvida's arms as she moved to one of the many ally ways.

Vivi ran out, "Luffy no!" She caught his look of desperation and ran to a different part of the ship and looked around. She then ran back to Nami and dragged her away to what she saw.

Sanji went to attack but Zoro held him back, "What the hell we have to get Luffy back."

Zoro glared at him and growled out, "Oh so now you care. Just so you are aware I had that thought in mind also but we first have to get past these three idiots. His Buggy Balls are not nothing!" Buggy shot the Buggy Ball causing Zoro to jump in the way and slice it in half. When the two looked at where the three were they were shocked, "Damn it, they got away."

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Alvida tried to gently put Luffy down on the bed but the boy just shot off of it and ran for the door. One of Buggy's men quickly shut it and pulled so Luffy couldn't get it open. The lady pirate tired to move him back to the bed but he just pushed her away. "Stay away from me."

"Why are you acting like this? They didn't even care for you." Alvida said crossing her arms.

"I don't care those are my Nakama, and what goes on there on my ship is not your business." Luffy growled out, falling to the floor as his legs gave out. 'I am so tired.'

"Yes Nakama that care nothing for you."

Luffy growled and tried to get up, "Shut up, don't you dare insult them. And they do care you just…wait and…see." Luffy fell again and leaned against the wall for support. "Stay away."

Alvida picked up the struggling and coughing captain, "Honestly you will learn to like us."

Luffy tried to get off the bed again only to be pushed back down by the lady pirate, "No! Go away; I will kick your ass." Luffy could tell his squirming was getting him no where and just making him tired, 'Damn it, why am I so weak.'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Alvida finally walked out of the medical room and Buggy looked at her, "Is the brat finally asleep. He is really annoying."

The woman chuckled, "Wore himself out struggling against me. He still thinks they care for him, he is so delusional."

Cabaji made a face, "Wait he thinks they care, but Mohji heard them talking about what a pain the ass he was. That they thought they were wasting time on Pearl Island just because of him." Mohji nodded his head in agreement.

"That must be how he is, always looking on the bright side." Buggy said with a thinking face. "I have been trying to figure him out ever since I first met him. He is very confusing."

"When he isn't your enemy he is very easy to admire." Alvida said making Buggy look at her funny. "Think about it he has defeated both you and me, probably others as well, he is absolutely adorable, and he is really good at finding people for a ship. Honestly he is kind of easy to follow, he just has that energy that is contagious."

"Sounds like you love him to me."

Alvida chuckled, "He is too young for me first of all and second just because I call him adorable doesn't mean I like him like that."

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

"So the Buggy pirates were headed that way." Nami said.

Zoro just scoffed and yelled, "I can't believe you are just caring now. If you idiots would have so early Luffy wouldn't be in this situation. He should have never been that easy to catch ever."

"Look Zoro…"

"No you look you stupid cook, had you three fucking noticed that Luffy was getting bad you should have found out why he was. He was getting sick because you three were either hitting him or insulting him unnecessarily. Luffy is Luffy, he cares more for us than he does himself. Thus that makes it our job to look out for him and his condition. Instead what did you all do hurt him, cook him different food because he was a boy, and yell at him. The fact that you realize now that you are at fault _after_ Luffy is taken from us is beyond fucking imaginable right now." Zoro then stormed off to the boy's room and slammed the door.

Chopper spoke up, "And that was after we started tell you we noticed something wrong with him. You didn't even believe us." Chopper's big eyes were filled with tears, "In my opinion that is what really sucks."

Nami looked sadly at the reindeer and reached out for him, "Oh Chopper."

The youngest backed away, "No." He then ran into the medical room and locked the door. "Don't touch me."

Vivi looked at Nami, "Let's get Luffy back. Then we will figure all this out." Nami slowly walked away from the medical room that held the sobbing reindeer.


	4. Luffy's Problem

Ok my faithful readers here is another chapter for ya'll. Sorry about the late update I have been very busy. I finally got a church and our stuff came in and we were unpacking. Funny enough we are not even done yet lol.

Anyway on to the story, enough talk from me.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Luffy woke up and looked around and groaned, 'And here I was hoping that was all a nightmare.' He slowly sat up and looked closer at his surroundings, 'I have to get back to them I just have to. My Nakama need me.'

The door opened and he looked over at Alvida and Buggy frowning, "Oh good you are awake, I have food for you." Luffy stuck his tongue out and laid back down with his back to them.

Buggy gave a sigh, "Ungrateful brat, eat it like a good boy."

With a raw voice the young pirate captain answered, "No, I'm not hungry." Of course his stomach growled calling his lie.

Buggy cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Your stomach says otherwise."

"Perhaps I should clarify; I am not hungry for what you got." Luffy growled out, 'I just want to go back. My Nakama aren't safe without me there. Their dreams have to come true.'

Alvida sighed, "Please don't tell me that you are thinking of that crew of yours."

Luffy leveled a hard look in her direction, "Stop insulting my Nakama."

The female pirate shook her head and put down the tray of food, "That girl Nami didn't even care for you and they were complaining about even being on Pearl Island just to get you what you needed."

The rubber teen felt a pang in his chest but still growled out, "I made the mistake of telling them I never get sick."

Buggy and Alvida made a face, "You have never been sick before this?" When Luffy didn't answer she said, "Wow! Never would have guessed. You must be really healthy to never get sick." The rubber teen shrugged his shoulders and the turned away from her. She then realized that she was still holding his food in her hands, "Now eat. You will get better faster."

"I told you I don't want it. So leave me alone." The rubber teen laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. 'I feel so weak. I hate this feeling. Come on guys please get me out of this. I don't want to be here.'

Buggy was growling to himself as he stormed out of the medical room. "Stupid brat could kill himself for all I care."

Alvida sighed, "You are going to force me to do this aren't you?" She then placed the tray next to the bed and grabbed Luffy's arm and flipped him to his back. Luffy yelped out of surprise when she pinned his weak body to the bed. "Now you are going to eat or I will force you to."

The rubber captain weakly squirmed, "Grrr, get off."

"I never really saw how stubborn you are. Quite a change from how everyone usually sees you." Alvida said pinning both his wrist with one hand and the other reaching for the now cooler soup. "I am sure you are smart enough to know how I plan on feeding you. So make you choice. Force or do you just cooperate?"

Luffy looked at the female pirates eyes, 'Crap she is serious. What do I do? I don't want to listen to her. And no matter what I choose she and Buggy win. How did I get in this position? Better yet how do I get out of it without getting recaptured?' He sighed, 'Damn it, there is only one way to get out of this and to do that I need to be stronger. This sucks!' "Fine!"

Alvida walked out and gave Buggy a smug smile. "How did you get him to eat?"

The female pirate laughed, "Sometimes patience and persistence are the key to getting what you want. You gave up too quickly."

"Sooooo, how did you?"

Alvida walked in the direction of the kitchen, "Sorry but that is for me to know you to find out or figure it out on your own."

Buggy pouted as she disappeared into the kitchen (I don't know about you guys but I think that would be super funny to see). "No fair. Why is she favoring him? I thought she wanted him dead?"

Cabaji cleared his throat, "She probably sympathizes for his situation. Remember he still thinks his Nakama care for him despite how they have been treating him. I don't really think he thinks about himself. I mean think about it. Both times I saw him his own personal care has never came to light."

Cabaji and Mohji stiffened when their captain looked at them funny. "Wait are you telling me that you have been paying attention to his scenario instead of trying to kill him?"

Their eyes widened, "That is not what I was saying at all. I meant now that I think back to the two times that we have come across him I don't think I have ever seen him worry about his own safety. I mean think back to the time when you had him pinned to the execution area he was smiling the entire time. And I think I have seen him hanging near water closer than you ever did for someone who can't swim. Sorry I should have specified."

The crew and Buggy looked at Alvida, "They are telling the truth. When I first met him my crew said that he was in a barrel that got taken out of the water. From what I have seen of him I don't doubt it."

"Wait wait wait…a barrel?" Mohji questioned with a dumbfound face.

Alvida giggled, "Yes a barrel."

"Then shouldn't he have drowned. Those thing have holes you know." Cabaji said equally as surprised.

"No really there are some really well made barrels out there. Really high quality." Buggy said rubbing his chin, "And he is small enough to fit in it just fine."

Cabaji and Mohji looked at each other thinking the same thing, 'How crazy is this kid?'

"Sooooo, what are we supposed to do with him when he gets better. There is no way to contain him. We got lucky that Nami girl brought him the first time tied up. He isn't going to make holding him easy?" Cabaji asked Alvida.

"I have time to think about that. I am sure I will find a way. The easiest way would be that we convince him that his crew doesn't really care about him but he is so hard headed that I don't think that will ever work since half of them did." The female pirate said leaning against the railing. "To be honest I have no idea right now. I care just enough to get him better. No captain deserves to be treated like that."

Buggy's face dropped, "So you had no plan for what would happen when he got better. All you wanted to do was get him better and let him go."

The female pirate smiled, "Originally yes, but now I realize just how adorable he is and all I want to now is keep him. But like I said I have no plan for how yet. I will figure it out though."

Cabaji's eyebrow twitched, "You are aware that he is a human being right. He isn't a pet you can keep and train."

"I am well aware, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to keep him. The rest of his crew doesn't realize just how special he is and he needs better."

"So you want to be a mother figure for him essentially?" Mohji asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Luffy laid in the bed trying to sleep but unable to. 'Man if I was on the Going Merry I would be able to sleep no problem. Heck I shouldn't be having any problems sleeping. I have slept in public before. Why am I struggling now? This is stupid!' He turned to look at the only door out though it was likely locked. 'When I get back to my crew I am never getting as sick as I did ever again. I don't like being here.'

"UGGGGG why do we have to follow at such a long distance? We could have gotten him back by now." Usopp complained leaning on the railing of the Going Merry.

Nami sighed, "We have to follow at a distance because we screw this up we probably wont have a second chance to try and help him."

Zoro snorted, "I think it is bullshit you care." He then stormed off into the men's sleeping quarters when Vivi gave him the 'not now' look.

"Nami please don't. We need to think of Luffy right now." The princess said to Nami when she tried to reply to the swordsman.

"But…"

"No buts. We need to get Luffy back. He is our priority not your disagreement with Zoro." Vivi said watching the ship in the distance.

"I do care for him why doesn't Zoro believe me?"

Vivi sighed, "I hate to say this but that is probably because of how you treated him before he got taken from us."

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you but I am not…completely happy with you either. The three of us told you he wasn't felling very good and you didn't listen. That kind of suggest that you don't care for him. Sorry but that is how I feel." Vivi then walked away, "I am going to rest and take over later."

Nami bit her lip and looked at the ship in the distance, 'Ok I didn't know she was mad at me. She hides it well when the situation calls for it. I wonder how Luffy will feel when he is back? Will he even want to come back?'


	5. Trying to Understand Luffy

Ok so here is the next chapter to Luffy's Pain. I am going to take a page out of Pewdiepie's book and say I hope you bros enjoy. ;p

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

As Alvida left the little room Luffy was in he couldn't help but wonder, 'How long have I been here? I didn't think to keep track of the meals to count the days, jeez how stupid can I be?' He sighed and rubbed his face, 'I feel stronger so that means I have been on here for several days. I just don't know if it is the right time to make my move to get away. Even then we got to be near an island for me to get away. It isn't like I can swim away.'

Two of the crew men walked in holding a deck of cards and Luffy turned away. "Ummmm, hey. Remember me? I am Cabaji." Luffy didn't reply so he continued, "You want to play a game. You have got to be board in here without company."

Luffy would have face palmed if it weren't if it didn't indicate that he was listening, 'That was the weakest attempt at a conversation I have ever heard. He sounds desperate.'

"Me and Mohji have nothing to do so we were wondering."

"I'm not interested, please go away." Luffy replied closing his eyes.

The two looked at each other and then back at Luffy as they pulled out a different game out of thin air as the cards vanished, "Wanna play this?"

"No thank you." Was the simple response.

They threw the game out side as Mohji asked, "Well do you mind if we ask you questions?"

This piqued the rubber captains' interest and he peered over his shoulder. "Why?"

Cabaji spoke up, "Well when we are not fighting you, you are kind of interesting. You are not like most people we meet."

Luffy looked at them funny, "How am I…interesting?"

"Well like Cabaji said you are not like most people we meet. You are kind of…what's the word…crazy and fun. We have never met a captain like you." Mohji said with a sincere smile on his face.

"I don't see…there are other like me."

"Oh no no no even the stories we have heard about Shanks are nothing compared to you interesting draw in." Mohji said, "Was that right? Draw in?"

Luffy finally sat up and fully looked at them, "I am just being me. How does that make me interesting?"

"Ummm, has no one told you how interesting you are?" Luffy shook his head, "Well you show more care for your crew than normal."

Luffy gave them a du look, "I am their captain I am entitled to care for them."

"Ok then what about you not being scared of death?" Mohji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What is there to fear? I am going to die one day anyway why should I fear it?" Luffy replied the other two were surprised.

Cabaji replied, "Because that would mean that you no longer live on this earth. Why doesn't that scare you? It scares others."

"Like I said I have no reason to fear it. I am going to die one day so there is no reason to fear it. I don't have control of when I die so till that happens I am not going to worry about it." Luffy replied, raising an eyebrow when they didn't seem to get it. "It really isn't that difficult to understand."

Mohji sighed, "Ok going past that why do you care so deeply for that crew?"

"They are my Nakama there is nothing that could make me not care for them. Why does you captain care for you all?" The two paused, "Not so easy to answer is it? I don't have to have a reason to care I just do."

"Why do you want to be king of the pirates? I mean I understand why adults want to but why you?" Cabaji asked.

Luffy made a face, "How long have you wanted to know?"

"To be completely honest since yesterday. Never really thought about till we had you here."

"I just want to the King of the Pirates what is so mysterious about that?"

Mohji spoke up, "Wanting to become King of the Pirates isn't mysterious we are just curious when did you decide that?"

"I was a kid when I decided that. Seemed more…challenging I guess. Besides life as a marine seems boring." Luffy replied laying down but not turning his back to them.

Cabaji cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "So I have to know how you pick you crew? I have asked Buggy but he didn't give a strait answer as to how he did."

Luffy looked around, "Well I only take the best, when I hear about the best I do my best to get them to join. I have succeeded so far."

"So you take it by ear?" Mohji asked, leaning back on his arms. Luffy nodded in affirmation, "Wow, I guess that is one way to do it."

Luffy bit his lip, 'Why do I suddenly want to laugh all of a sudden? They are my enemies…well their captain is my enemy. I really don't hold a grudge against them.'

When he looked away Cabaji and Mohji were confused, "Hey you ok?"

The rubber captain nodded but didn't look at them as he held in his laugh desperately. Mohji cocked an eyebrow and blurted out, "Oh come on we are being civil here."

Luffy couldn't hold it and started laughing, "I know and it is funny." They would have questioned his logic more but his laughter was contagious.

Buggy looked at the medical door confused, "What. The. Hell."

Alvida laughed, "I think they finally cracked him."

He looked at his fellow pirate captain, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed? The entire time we have had him he has not once smiled or laughed like we are used to. They got him to laugh." Alvida pointed out. "Don't bug them, Luffy needs this."

Buggy looked at her, "But I want to know what is so funny."

Alvida shook her head, "Seriously let them be, ask them about it later." Buggy grumbled and sat down. Alvida on the other hand looked the medical door and smiled, 'Way to go you two, his laughter is good to hear.'

Mohji and Cabaji didn't leave till it was time for them to head to bed. "Man who would have thought that he was that crazy?"

Cabaji chuckled, "I am in full agreement, when you are not fighting him he if fun to learn about." Buggy looked at them and they paused, "We are so sorry Captain, he just looked board."

"What I want to know is what made you all laugh so hard."

"Well he was laughing at our attempt to be conversational and civil. We still don't know why that was funny though." Mohji replied, slightly hiding behind Cabaji.

Buggy made a face, "Wait that is what made him laugh? Something as stupid as that amuses him?" The two nodded, "Oh my…so what did you all talk about?"

They looked at each other, "Well about him. We wanted to see how he ticked. He is simple yet…complicated at the same time."

"Explain."

Cabaji continued, "Well to describe him I would say that he sees the world like a child like he reacts to it like a child. Yet he is complicated because he of the way he does and reacts to things. Almost like he does think some things through."

Buggy blinked, "That still doesn't make any sense."

"Sorry that is the best way I can think to describe it." Cabaji scratched the back of his head.

Their captain just shook his head, "Whatever I don't even see why I felt the need to ask. Go get some sleep you two have watch later." Buggy walked away to the captains' quarters.

Cabaji sighed, 'At least we didn't get into trouble.'

Luffy laid their thinking, 'Great now I got his crew trying to get to know me. I really need to get back to my Nakama before I get too attached. I know they are coming for me and when they do we are fleeing the fastest we can. I am not getting stuck here again.' These were the rubber captains' last thoughts before he fell into dream world.

oopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

"So what do you think that they are doing to him?"

Zoro turned to look at Vivi, "I don't know. I haven't seen Buggy enough to know what he would do to a sick Luffy. But Alvida, I think she is the reason they took him to begin with."

"Yea I know what you mean, I saw the look she was giving Luffy. It was almost motherly, let's hope that she won't let anything happen to him while we try to get him back."

"What about going home?"

Vivi sighed, "Luffy promised he would help me, I think he is the only one able to beat Crocodile even with some struggling."

Zoro closed his eyes and smiled, "Yea, and he would be quite upset that he didn't get to go along."


	6. Mission Planning

I want to apologize to all my faithful readers. I have been busy lately writing one of my books and getting my artists to look it over to make sure it is all good with what I have typed right now. I am very pleased to say one of them love how it is right now even with the grammatical errors.

So anyway thanks for sticking this out my friends.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

Luffy woke up the next morning to Buggy and Alvida chatting quietly outside the med room, "We are running out of medicine if something were to happen to the crew. We never did get it when we went to Pearl Island that was the original plan."

The clown captain sighed, "Yea I know but we had to book it quick. Where is the closest island?"

"About a week's journey from where we are, we should have enough till then." Was the answer.

Luffy barely held his reaction in, 'Yes, an island means that I have an escape.'

"Who will we leave with Luffy till then? We can't leave him alone." The lady captain said.

'Uh oh…that isn't good.'

"We could just keep the ship in the deeper part of the ocean and send out the smaller boats instead." Buggy replied as he and Alvida walked away talking about what they needed.

'And that is worse. Oh well if worse comes to worse I could always just sling myself over.'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopop

"They seem to be heading in the direction of an island called Palm Island. That could be our best bet to getting Luffy back." Vivi said point to an island on the map.

"Yea and that is so long as Luffy doesn't try anything." Everyone looked at Zoro, "Think about it is has been on that boat for weeks, I wouldn't doubt that he is board and is more than ready to get off of it. If I am thinking like he is Luffy will probably take this chance to run."

Nami blinked, "You don't think he would be that dumb right?"

The other looked at her as Vivi asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Well I was thinking if they really don't want him getting away they are going to take the smaller boats and leave the ship in the deeper part away from the island. Yes Luffy could get away but he wouldn't have anywhere to go. What if he falls short and falls in the water?" The red head explained, worry evident in her voice.

Zoro sighed, 'She may be hard on us guys but there is no doubt that she still cares.' "So we send a small ship over there and see if we get Luffy that way, if he stays. I really think Luffy will try and fling himself over."

"That's an idea, Sanji do you mind doing that one. You are a really good swimmer and if he does fall into the water you could get to him pretty fast."

The blond nodded to Nami's idea, "Yea I could. Hey Usopp can you guide the boat for me so it doesn't float away while I am under water?"

"You can count on me!" Usopp replied enthusiastically, "I can't wait to have him back, I kind of miss him popping out of nowhere."

"Sudden thought what if Luffy doesn't know that they have sent the boats? They will likely have him in a room where he can't see outside right so what if they stop and he has no idea of they have stopped?" Vivi asked yet throwing out a scenario.

Nami scratched her head, "Well if I am right Buggy would go with the crew to get what they need. So we wouldn't have to worry about him, it is Alvida I see causing the problem if we board their ship."

"Ok so I will head to the island and what if you head to their ship. I can ride with Sanji while you take the other boat. I can swim there if I have to."

Chopper looked at them, "What about me?"

"Could you stay here to make sure no one tries to board us. I know you are usually the doctor but I am sure there is something that Usopp can give you that can help you." Nami said looking at said fake captain.

"Oh yea there are things I can give him to hold them off. I will be right back." Usopp ran off to the boys sleeping quarters.

"I can try but I can't promise anything."

Nami smiled, "Trust me they have no idea we are following so you won't have any problems. It just never hurts to be prepared. If I find that Luffy isn't on their ship I will come back as will as Sanji and Usopp when they know that he isn't in the water. You won't be alone for long."

Usopp showed up and started to show Chopper how to work the things that he could leave with him. They had a few days for the reindeer to learn it and for them to prepare. Zoro looked out to the water, 'Hang in there Luffy we are coming to get you.'

Chopper sighed as he listened, 'I hope we can get Luffy back.'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy was faking sleep while Buggy and Alvida talked about who they were going to leave in charge of the Strawhat Pirate. It was really hard for him to stay still as Alvida stroked his cheek. He really didn't like that she had taken to treating him like a child, not like this anyway. "I really don't want to leave him for so long."

Buggy snorted, "Yea there is no way to tell if he is planning any…who am I kidding this is Luffy we are talking about."

The 'slumbering' captain about bristled at the insult. 'Ha I will show him. Just because I don't use it all that often doesn't mean I can't think of any ideas.'

The female pirate cocked an eyebrow at the clown pirate, "Really? I am sure he can do a lot of things that he doesn't show. Perhaps for him it is better to let others do the thinking for him. You know making them feel like they have a place in the crew."

Buggy looked at Luffy while he shifted in his sleep, "I highly doubt it. If that is true then I am going to need some proof."

"You mean like how he is pretending to sleep right now." Both Buggy and Luffy's eyes widened, "Yes that is right, I knew you were pretending."

The teen captain pushed Alvida's hand away from his face, "What the hell? Why would you make plans right next to me then?"

Buggy's eyes were still wide and his jaw dropped as Alvida spoke to the shocked young captain. "Because there is nothing you can do." Luffy went very unLuffy like when he glared at her, "There will be no way you would be able to board land at all with the distance we are at."


	7. Staying Out of Arms Reach

Another chapter for my faithful readers. I hope you all enjoy. :)

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

_Recap: _

_Buggy looked at Luffy while he shifted in his sleep, "I highly doubt it. If that is true then I am going to need some proof." _

_"You mean like how he is pretending to sleep right now." Both Buggy and Luffy's eyes widened, "Yes that is right, I knew you were pretending." _

_The teen captain pushed Alvida's hand away from his face, "What the hell? Why would you make plans right next to me then?" _

_Buggy's eyes were still wide and his jaw dropped as Alvida spoke to the shocked young captain. "Because there is nothing you can do." Luffy went very unLuffy like when he glared at her, "There will be no way you would be able to board land at all with the distance we are at." _

_Present: _

The rubber captain continued to stay very unLuffy like as he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare as his reply. Alvida smiled at him and reached her hand out to play with his hair again, "Now don't be like that. All we wanted was for you to get better after all."

Luffy jerked away from her hand growling, "Don't touch me!" 'Just you wait I will get away from you, and find my crew.' The other pirates walked out of the medical room and locked in on their way out. 'I will not be kept from my Nekama. No matter how hard they try to stop me.' He definitely felt much better than when he had first been taken from his beloved crew, maybe not top notch but better. 'I have to take this chance. There is no telling when I will have another chance to get away.' He looked at the roof of his room, 'That is probably my best chance to getting out of this room. For all I know their medical room door doesn't go strait outside. But from what I know about ships is that they are usually two to three floors. That would be easier to get out of.'

opopopopopopopopopopop

Zoro pulled himself out of the water and onto the docks. He sighed, 'Ok Luffy now to see and ask around if you have been here.' He got to his feet and started walking to town. He ignored the looks that his wet self was getting, eyes darting back and forth and around. The swordsman didn't hear anyone yelling about food or causing a ruckus…yet. 'I don't know why the others think otherwise about Luffy doing this but whatever. At least we are covering all our grounds.'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Nami carefully looked over the edge of the ship edge before pulling herself up. She snuck around the edge getting a view of Buggy, Alvida, and several crewmen on the extra boat to the ship. 'Good at least I won't have to worry about Buggy and Alvida. Now where would they keep a sick Luffy?'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Sanji jumped into the water swimming around keeping a close eye out for anything sinking. 'Man I really hope if Luffy does sling himself over that he makes it.'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Usopp tapped his fingers against the side of the ship. 'I hope Luffy is ok after all this time. Who knows what Buggy and his crew have done to him. Luffy could barely fight back as it was.' He took a shaking breath hopping for the best, 'I am not loosing my captain to people like them. The crew would be nothing with…' The long nose pirate looked over at the sound of ruckus.

opopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Buggy, Alvida and the crew with him got out of the small boat. The captain sighed happily, "Alright, now you all have your lists make sure to ge…" The small group watched as the semi-better rubber captain flew over them and strait into a building.

Buggy's jaw was hanging as Luffy came waltzing out rubbing his head as he looked around, "Okay I have no idea where I am but at least I am no longer on that stupid ship." The boy looked over that the small group looking at him in shock, taking a couple of seconds to process what he was looking at his eyes widened, "Crap!" The rubber teen then took off running in a random direction not really caring where he was going.

The clown pirate captain growled, "GET BACK HERE YOU RUBBER IDIOT!" The small group took off after him without a second thought.

opopopopopopopopopopopop

The orange headed girl held her hand up in shock as her eyebrow twitched, "LUFFY YOU IDIOT! HOW DID YOU NOT SEE ME?" She then jumped over the edge of the ship and swam over to Usopp.

When Nami got there the sharp shooter helped her up just as Sanji surfaced again, "I take it Luffy isn't there."

"Nami dear!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"No I saw our dear captain launch himself over to the island." The navigator turned to the cook, "Sanji snap out of it and get to the island and help Zoro."

The blond took off swimming yelling, "Yes Nami my love."

"Usopp we have to peddle as fast as we can, they will be on us at any moment."

The brunet in the boat with her nodded and took the other ore, "Right." The two took off as fast as they could.

opopopopopopopopopopopopop

The teen captain continued running as fast as he could. His stomach was churning but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't ignore it for the time being; it was more or less just uncomfortable. When he knew that he had lost the people behind him he would take a short break to let it settle. Just not right now. Luffy peeked over his shoulder and started running faster, 'Really? Why can't they leave me alone?'

The rubber captain grabbed a lap post and slung himself up to a building top. Once he landed he continued running. Luffy vaguely heard Buggy, "Chop Chop Hand Launch."

The younger captain yelped and dodged, taking off to a different direction when the hands flew in his direction again. "Leave me alone!" He jumped off the building and onto the street below him running into the crowd. 'That should help cover my tracks a little…I hope.'

opopopopopopopopopopopopop

Zoro and Sanji stopped in their different parts of the city when they heard Buggy's voice ring out. Their thoughts being identical despite being on opposite sides, 'Luffy!'

popopopopopopopopopopopop

Vivi helped Nami up the side of the ship while Usopp pulled himself and the small boat up the side. "I take it Luffy wasn't on the ship."

The other girl shook her head, "No he was, he just didn't see me and flung himself over to the island. But we have to get the Going Merry moving. The Buggy pirates saw which direction we took and are send people this way no doubt. Usopp will keep an eye out for the other three."


	8. Finding Luffy

Here you are my readers the next chapter. It feels like it is coming close to an end but not even I know when I will end it or when a loop idea will come into my mind. Even I look forward to where this story goes. Please enjoy.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

_Previously: _

_Vivi helped Nami up the side of the ship while Usopp pulled himself and the small boat up the side. "I take it Luffy wasn't on the ship." _

_The other girl shook her head, "No he was, he just didn't see me and flung himself over to the island. But we have to get the Going Merry moving. The Buggy pirates saw which direction we took and are send people this way no doubt. Usopp will keep an eye out for the other three." _

_Now: _

Luffy hid behind a wall trying to catch his breath only to end up dry coughing, 'Damn it, I didn't think I would deteriorate this fast. I haven't even been running that long.' The young captain held his stomach as pain and discomfort erupted for a couple of seconds. He swallowed, 'Ow, this is not fun. Come on Luffy you can do this. This is nothing compared to some of your previous fights.' He went down to his knees after trying to move when he boosted himself up, 'Ug, nope. Not that easy to get rid of.'

The brunet captain peeked around the corner when he heard people running by. His jaw clinched when he saw it was Buggy and Alvida stopping in front of the ally exit he had planned on taking after he took his break. "Where did the little brat run off to?"

The lady pirate captain rubbed the back of her head, "I am surprise he thought he could get away without feeling it. I bet he is starting to feel the side effects now. And seeing as he has never been sick before he won't be reacting to it well. Should be easier to catch him."

Buggy drooped over, "Why don't we just leave him here? He just takes up space anyway. He doesn't even want to be there."

Alvida looked at him like he had gone crazy, "No, he is sick. He has to get better before you ever think about stuff like that."

"So what if he is sick, he is obviously better if he can go running about."

The two continued to bicker a little while Luffy shivered at the thought of being stuck on their ship again, 'On no no no, I am not going back on there. No. Way. In. Hell.' He hid behind the wall again and looked around letting his stomach settle, 'Where can I hide that they will never think to check?'

"LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU?"

The young captain perked up, he knew that voice. He instantly cheered up yelling as he came out from behind the wall, "ZORO OVER HE…!" He looked over at a surprised Alvida and Buggy. "Oh shit." He then took off running like his the devil was after him, well two to be precise. The rubber captain launched himself on top of a building just as Buggy's hands nearly grabbed him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

opopopopopopopopop

The blond cook looked around, 'Damn it, Luffy where are you? I have run into Zoro twice but you none. How is that possible? You should be the easiest person to find of all the people on our ship.' He looked at a roof top just in time to see Luffy jump from one building to another. "…Lu…" Then Buggy and Alvida followed. He sweat dropped, 'Well shit can't very well yell and give my position away.' He took off after them and ended up running along side of Zoro.

The swordsman sighed, "We can't seem to find Luffy until now and we have seen each other three times."

Both looked up when they heard their captain yelp but still running ahead of the two chasing him, "Get away from me. Let me go back to my crew you stupids."

The cook felt guilt bloom in his chest when he heard the lady captain say, "But why they don't even care for you?"

The captain would have stopped but continued jumping buildings and yelling at the same time, "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK BAD ABOUT MY NEKAMA! AND THEY DO CARE SO SHUT UP!"

Zoro smiled when Sanji looked surprised, "Stupid cook, Luffy can't hold grudges. Especially not against what he sees as family."

The blond smiled, "Yeah, I should have known that. Let's just get him back and head to Alabasta. I am sure Luffy is looking forward to fighting someone not trying to catch and keep him."

The green haired swordsman's smile go bigger, "You are right on that. There is a turn coming take it and I will yell to our dear captain when you get close to them. And don't get distracted." Sanji smiled speeding up taking the turn and going strait up the ladder. By the time he pulled himself onto the roof top and started catching up to the two captains he heard Zoro yell, "YO LUFFY DOWN HERE!"

Not stopping his running and leaping he looked down to see his first mate. His smile so big that Alvida and Buggy slowed slightly in shock. It had been a while since they had seen that smile personally. "ZORO! I knew you would come for me."

The swordsman smiled, "Are you kidding Luffy, what are we without our crazy captain."

Said captain started laughing and jumped down getting caught by his first mate, "Carry me, I don't feel so good. Not after all the running they made me do."

The swordsman held him tighter as he picked up his speed taking the next corner. He would have been stopped by Buggy if it weren't for the blond cook kicking said captain in the back of his head before taking off down the next ladder. Alvida stopped looking at the fallen Buggy to the turn that the cook taking the same turn the swordsman did. 'How interesting. Isn't he the one that loves beautiful women? It is as if he purposely didn't look at me.'

Buggy quickly got up and growled angrily, "YOU RUBBER BRAT GET BACK HERE! IF I HAVE MY SAY YOU WILL STAY ON MY SHIP FOR GOOD!" He took off after them fuming from his ears.

opopopopopopopopopopopop

Zoro ran down another alleyway staying a step ahead of the two pirate captains going in as many confusing unpredictable turns as possible. "Just hang in there I will get you home just you wait." The brunet in his arms nodded and closed his eyes hand on his stomach.

When he turned to the opening to the street he stopped upon seeing Alvida and Buggy. The male in his arms was quickly put on the ground to lean against his back instead. "You can't run with the rubber brat anymore."

Zoro smirked and started chuckling confusing Alvida, something told her there wasn't something right here. "Oh poor Buggy, if only you had not fallen for it maybe you would know where to find him."

The pirate captain looked at him funny, "What do you mean he is right behind you, you imbecile."

The swordsman started laughing signaling for the person behind him to run now that had given their stomach time to rest a little bit. The brunet walked out from behind Zoro causing the two captains in front of him to be shocked. Yes the male had black hair and was about the height of Luffy. However the said male was by no means Luffy, because he had tattoos on one of his arms that had been hidden from their sight. Buggy fumed even more, "HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME!"


	9. Zoro Gets The Buggy Pirates Into Trouble

Here is the next chapter for you all but first let me say I am sorry it took me a so long to get this written. I don't know why it took me so long to get a fun chapter like this written out. But now that it is out please enjoy the chapter.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

_Previously:_

_The pirate captain looked at him funny, "What do you mean he is right behind you, you imbecile." _

_The swordsman started laughing signaling for the person behind him to run now that had given their stomach time to rest a little bit. The brunet walked out from behind Zoro causing the two captains in front of him to be shocked. Yes the male had black hair and was about the height of Luffy. However the said male was by no means Luffy, because he had tattoos on one of his arms that had been hidden from their sight. Buggy fumed even more, "HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME!" _

_Now:_

Earlier:

Zoro and Sanji looked at the male brunet clutching his gut, "Hey sir are you ok?"

Pained eyes looked at him and shook his head, "No, I just got ambushed. They took everything."

The swordsman shook his head, "No they left you your life." The male looked at him shocked, "Take this as a lesson to get stronger next time. Then they won't have any idea what hit them when you really fight back."

The male smiled, "Yes you are right."

He tried to stand up only to be caught by Sanji, "Whoa easy there. Need any help getting home?"

"That would be most helpful, thank you. You know for pirates you really are not that bad."

The pirates smiled. Suddenly Zoro got an idea, he looked at Luffy then at the male being held up by Sanji, "Ok swordsman what are you thinking?"

"Cook take Luffy." The blond looked at him funny, "Look they know that I have Luffy and that we have not met up. Also Luffy and our friend here are about the same height and have black hair. While I take him home you get Luffy elsewhere. They wouldn't even know where to find either of you if they still think I have Luffy."

The male blinked in surprise, "Wait what happened?"

Sanji turned to him, "Long story short Luffy got sick and the Buggy pirates took him when he couldn't fight back. They are still after him."

"Oh I see." He looked at Zoro, "Okay, I don't have a problem with that. Just so long as I get home to my family."

Now:

Luffy looked up at Sanji and in a quieter voice than the blond thought possible with him said, "Thanks for coming after me."

Sanji looked at Luffy full of guilt as he walked down one of the many alleyways, "I'm sorry Luffy." Curious eyes looked at him, "I guess I got caught up and forgot that you were still human. I should have known that one day you would get sick. Everyone does."

The rubber teen smiled at him, "Don't worry I will be better soon." Luffy looked away sheepishly, "So long as I don't overexert myself."

The blond chuckled, "Only you would make me laugh at something like that. Still I need to stop being so self centered. We all do. You are our captain. Your health should be looked over above all else."

"No it's okay I don't think I will be getting sick very often. I don't need you all worrying about me." Luffy said snuggling in, 'I haven't been carried in a very long time. It is kind of nice.'

"After all that just happened with you getting sick I doubt you will be getting that wish." Sanji chuckled out shifting his hold on his captain. "We are going to get you back to the Going Merry. You will get better and we will be on our way to fulfilling all our dreams."

Luffy's face beamed, "Yes! I would really like that. Please."

The cook chuckled, "You really do bring life to the Going Merry." The captain laughed joyfully.

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Zoro rolled under Buggy's chopped hands. He grinned over the sword between his teeth, "What's wrong Buggy? Aiming problems?"

The clown captain growled, "How dare you taunt me!"

Zoro snickered, "I'm stopping you from finding Luffy aren't I?" Buggy stopped as did Alvida as they realized that they have indeed wasted time finding the suddenly elusive rubber idiot the swordsman called his captain. They looked up at the swordsman on the roof, "And we have caused such a ruckus that I am sure that the Marines are headed our way. Bye!"

Buggy was stuck in shock for a moment for he blew up angrily, "GET THAT THREE SWORDED IDIOT! RIGHT NOW!" He and his crew ran after the laughing swordsman.

opopopopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy and Sanji watched the Marines running all over the place from their hiding place. Sanji clicked his tongue, "It seems like Zoro really did cause a lot of ruckus with them. I bet they are really so mad at him right now."

"Oh no doubt." Luffy giggled out, wiggling in a little bit of excitement in the cooks arms. "That's why I love my crew."

Sanji smiled at his joyful captain, 'Never again Luffy will I treat you like shit.' "Okay we are going to have to find a more indirect route to the Going Merry."

"So how did you find me?" Luffy asked with a curious tilt to his head.

The blond walked off to find a different route to their ship, "Well we followed behind the ship the entire time. We were just waiting for them to stay in one place or dock somewhere. However we are not…stopped in the most normal spot." Luffy just smiled and giggled as the cook kept walking around. Staying out of sight of the Marines, 'There is no way in hell I am letting our captain be taken again. Who ever tries will have to get past me first.'

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Zoro laughed as he ran away, 'In no time at all they will be left in the dust.' The swordsman jumped right in the middle of a very very large group of Marines, "Hey isn't that Captain Buggy and Captain Alvida?"

The Marines looked at the said captains and the crew behind them. "Yes it is get them!"

The Marines yelled as the Buggy crew glared at the swordsman, "Damn you! I will get you back for this I swear!" Then the Buggy crew ran all of the Marines that were there following right behind them.

"So long suckers." Zoro said running off in the direction he thought he need to go, "Now to find my captain and the blasted cook."

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And I will be seeing you the next time my wonderful readers. Ta ta.


	10. Going Merry In Sight

Here is the next chapter for you my readers please enjoy. J

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

_Previously:_

_Zoro laughed as he ran away, 'In no time at all they will be left in the dust.' The swordsman jumped right in the middle of a very very large group of Marines, "Hey isn't that Captain Buggy and Captain Alvida?" _

_The Marines looked at the said captains and the crew behind them. "Yes it is get them!" _

_The Marines yelled as the Buggy crew glared at the swordsman, "Damn you! I will get you back for this I swear!" Then the Buggy crew ran all of the Marines that were there following right behind them. _

_"So long suckers." Zoro said running off in the direction he thought he need to go, "Now to find my captain and the blasted cook." _

_Now: _

Zoro ran as fast as he could, 'They are likely head to the Going Merry but that being said they have to stay out of site do to not get Luffy caught. That being said means they are going to have to take the long way to get there with the back ways so that is where I need to go.' He changed directions going toward the alleyways just missing being seen by Captain Smoker.

The Marine Captain looked around, "Well it seems that we found he runaway Buggy Crew."

"Yes we will get right on it finding them." Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi said.

"Don't forget we also still have to find that Straw Hat Luffy. He has to be around her somewhere."

"Of course I will make sure to keep and eye for them as well."

Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi ran off to look for any of the two crews. Smoker though about where Captain Luffy could hide, "Where I would I hide if I was a crazy pirate captain like Luffy? No where I would be out in the open." The captain then walked around his eyes looking everywhere.

Zoro's jaw was dropped as he looked at the Marine Captain walk off from a roof top, "Oh no he followed us here. You have got to be kidding me. I have to get Luffy out of here now or we are screwed."

opopopopopopopopopop

Sanji rested against a wall, "I don't know what to do Luffy. We are at the best point of exit to get to the Going Merry and we can't leave till the area clears."

"Well we can't just stay here." Luffy replied, "I bet if we make a run for it we could make it to the trees and loose them there."

The cook sighed, "No that won't work. We would need someone to distract them so we can get away."

"Then I am out of ideas that done involve me moving too much." Luffy said with a smile.

That caused Sanji to smile, "Of course you are."

"Got any better ideas?"

Sanji shook his head, "Nope. We will just have to use your idea. Ready?"

"When ever you are ready." Luffy replied with a large smile.

Sanji snickered then got off the wall shifting his hold on his captain. "Well here goes nothing." The blond cook took off running making a bee line to the forest.

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Zoro spotted Sanji and Luffy just as the two were bee lining to the trees, "That has to be Luffy's dumb ass idea…oh what the hell they know we are here now." The swordsman jumped down and ran after them, "You guys are idiots!"

Luffy instantly perked up, "Zoro! You made it!"

"Of course I did. There is no way that stupid cook can defend you and carry you at the same time."

"Oh haha." Sanji responded still running like hell.

"Yay! We are all together. Best day ever." The rubber captain yelled happily.

Both his crew men sighed, "Only Luffy can say this is a good day."

"How can this not be a good day." Luffy said happily looking happily over Sanji's shoulder at the marines following them, "I'm back with my crew. So best day ever."

Zoro and Sanji laughed along with Luffy. Zoro chuckled out, "Okay I will give you that one Luffy."

opopopopopopopopopopopopop

Usopp paced the Going Merry, "Why are they gone for so long?"

"It is likely the Marines are everywhere Usopp. They have to get here without being spotted." Nami sighed, "But we know this is Luffy we are talking about so we better to ready to go. There is no telling what or who they are bringing with them."

"I am going to go get the medical area ready. Luffy is going to need it." Chopper said running off.

Usopp nodded, "Yep especially knowing how he is." He got up and started to get the cannon ready to shoot, 'I've got to keep my aim true. We can not loose Luffy again.'

opopopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy laughed merrily as the marines behind them shot and kept missing, "Wow I forgot how much fun this was."

"Only you Luffy. Please tell me we are getting close." Zoro asked deflecting the bullets that were not missing.

"We are but I wouldn't be surprised if Nami was getting the ship ready to move."

"Or more so if the Going Merry is already out to sea."

"Yay that means I get to get us on board!" The rubber captain yelled out joyfully arms in the air.

"Don't over work yourself Luffy we don't need you getting bad again. You really wouldn't like that." Sanji said panting, 'Damn I feel exhausted.'

"Hang in there you idiot cook. Don't you dare get us caught after all the work we put into getting away."

"We will get there in one piece I know we will." Luffy said optimistically.

"Oh we will we just don't know if that is a good thing." The blond cook said, "For all we know we are leading ourselves to our doom."

"You are being such a downer." Luffy giggled.

"No I am thinking ahead. There is no way they are only following us on foot." Sanji said back with a smile regardless of the dire situation.

"No Luffy is right. No matter what we go through we always get away. This time is no different." Zoro said with a wide smile, "Dangerous luck follows our captain everywhere."

Luffy laughed while Sanji sighed out, "You two have been around each other too much."

"To quote Luffy you are being such a downer." Zoro couldn't help but say tauntingly.

"Hey don't make me come back there you idiot swordsman!" The cook yelled back to the green haired swords man.

"Oh and endanger out captain you better not crappy cook." Zoro retorted.

"Ha Luffy wouldn't care."

"Nope that would be so much fun." Luffy laughed out, "I love being back with me crew!"

opopopopopopopopopopop

"Nami we have to move! We have ships headed our way!" Usopp yelled, "And they are headed our way quick."

"Damn it. They should have been back by now. Why does our luck always do this to us?" Nami grumbled running up to the wheel.

"We know how it is. Luffy will get them to us no problem."

"Then I will be ready to tend to him immediately." Chopper said from the medical door.

"Good there will be no telling how he is. Though if him slinging himself over to the island is any indication he should be fine enough for you to leave him there and help us if we need you." Nami said turning the wheel, 'Come on guys hurry.'

opopopopopopopopopop

"There she is. I knew not just ships were following us." Sanji said.

"Never said we doubted you we just are more optimistic than you." Zoro said speeding up, "Come on we can't let the Going Merry get too far away."

"To the Going Merry!" Luffy yelled happily, "My ship awaits."

Zoro laughed, "Yes that she does."

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

If you want I have a poll going on if you want to place your vote.

I will see you next time my readers. Ttyl for now.


	11. Luffy Back Aboard

Here is the next chapter for ya'll.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

_Previously: _

_"There she is. I knew not just ships were following us." Sanji said. _

_"Never said we doubted you we just are more optimistic than you." Zoro said speeding up, "Come on we can't let the Going Merry get too far away." _

_"To the Going Merry!" Luffy yelled happily, "My ship awaits." _

_Zoro laughed, "Yes that she does."_

_Now: _

"Nami there they are." Usopp yelled point at land.

She quickly got the telescope and looked, "Yes. Come on hurry up those three will be right on."

"On it Nami." Usopp replied getting ready to shoot.

"Chopper are you ready to help?"

The little reindeer ran out, "Just finished setting up. Is Luffy close?"

"It won't be long till he slings them and himself on board. Once he is on we are going to fight hard to get out of here." Nami answered taking he wheel.

opopopopopopopopopopopopop

"Aw man of course this would happen. Luffy get ready to AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sanji yelled as he, Zoro, and Luffy were slung into the air, "A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!"

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" Luffy laughed happily in the air, "I am baaaaaaack!"

The three landed in a heap and Zoro groaned as he got up, "Oh I hate when you do that."

"I'm back. I'm back on the Going Merry."

Luffy said happily arms waving in the air as Chopper got to him picking him up in his big humanoid deer form. "It's good to have you back Luffy. Now let's get you taken care of."

"Zoro! Sanji! Choppers' got Luffy help Usopp he can't do this alone!" Nami yelled from the wheel, "I can take care of the driving."

Both nodded and got right to work. "Zoro go get more cannon balls." Usopp said putting another one in the cannon, "Nami we need to go faster."

"I know I can see them catching up! Focus on shooting!"

Sanji ran over to the other weapon Usopp had set up, "Usopp how does this work?"

"Do you see the bag next to it?" The cook nodded, "The weapon is already coated just set it on fire and sling it over. It will still explode even when it its water."

"Got it." The cook said launching the first ball. It hit one of the ships taking out the side letting water in fast. "Yes first hit. Now if I could just keep this up." He loaded the next ball in.

opopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy giggled as he was placed down on the bed, "Oh it is so good to be here again."

Chopper laughed lightly, "Yes it is good to see you back too but you really need to stay still. I can't take care of you if you are being wiggly. Please stay still." The rubber captain looked toward the door as an explosion was heard, "Don't worry Luffy that is just the slinger weapon that Usopp created and the explosive cannon balls that he coated."

"It just feels so cool being back. I can't believe I am back. I thought I would never make it back with how watchful Alvida was." Luffy giggled out happily. Chopper cocked an eyebrow, "She is the one who took care of me for the most part. Though Cabaji and Mohji did try to make friends with me."

"Oh did they?" Chopper asked humorously, 'Only Luffy can make having fun during a run away funny.'

"Oh they did. They tried games and chatter. They got the chatting part. They kept asking me questions." Luffy said thoughtfully, "It was a little weird."

"Somethings got you weirded out?" Chopper chuckled out covering his captain with the blanket.

"It was…Yes. They were trying to be friends with me."

"That isn't shocking in the least. You are easy for someone to want to be friends with. It is just the personality you got." Chopper said with a smile, "Now don't move too much. I don't want you to get bad again."

Luffy pouted, "I can try."

"Okay I am going to try and help the rest of the crew. I will be back shortly." Chopper walked out just as he got to the door, "Please don't move Luffy. I don't want you getting worse." Then he was gone the door closing behind him.

Luffy stared at the door a moment before pouting out arms crossed over his chest, "Well…at least it is Chopper telling me that and not Alvida. She treated me like a pet."

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Another exploding cannon hit a ship in front of Captain Smoker's own. He sighed, "Damn rubber captain. You will not get away from me." He watched as the ship started to sink due to the rushing water, "But as it is looking now it is best we pull back. Those cannons make damage even with some distance. PULL BACK! WE ARE NOT GOING TO SINK!"

"What do you mean? We have to get them." His lieutenant said shocked.

"Yes but not like this. At this rate our ships will sink before they even get close."

"But if what we heard from the Buggy Pirates is true then he is weak. He will be taken down quickly." Tashigi said.

"We are not going to get sunk trying to take down a sick pirate. If I have to face him again fully healthy then so be it. Stop the ship now!" Captain Smoker ordered sternly.

opopopopopopopopopopopopop

"Captain Smoker stopped following." Usopp yelled before firing another normal cannon, "He has got to be up to something."

"Or he doesn't want his ship to be sunk. He is probably planning to catch us another time." Nami said keeping a good hold on the wheel, "Sounds like the smart thing to do if you ask me."

"Say where did you get your sling idea anyway?" Sanji asked launching another coated cannon ball.

Usopp laughed, "For our dear Captain. It started brewing when I first saw him fight. Just kind of took off from there."

Zoro rolled his eyes, 'Goodness really. And he still helped treat Luffy like shit.' He placed the next cannon ball in and ran to get more.

opopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopopop

Once Chopper was satisfied that none of the others were hurt he ran back in to check on Luffy, "Okay Luffy what did they feed you while you were there?"

"Soupy foods mostly." The captain pouted, "Not a lot of meat. I want meat so badly. Off the bone too."

The reindeer smiled, "I am sure I can get Sanji to cook it up for you once we get away."

Luffy perked up, "Really?! That would be the best thing ever. Meeeaaaat!" Chopper started laughing at how obsessed his captain sounded, "Hey Chopper?"

"Yes Luffy?"

"Did you guys follow the entire time?" Luffy asked curiously with a tilt to his head.

Chopper smiled, "The Going Merry never lost sight of their ship. Not once. We wanted you back Luffy. That was all we cared about."

Luffy smiled, "I told them my crew wouldn't let me down. They doubted me and my claim."

"They should never doubt with it comes to you. You tend to make things happen that shouldn't at times." Chopper said truthfully, "That is why you will make the best Pirate King ever to live. Even better that Gold D. Rodgers."


	12. Luffy's Freedom

Here you all my readers. I hope you all enjoy. J

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

_Previously: _

_Luffy perked up, "Really?! That would be the best thing ever. Meeeaaaat!" Chopper started laughing at how obsessed his captain sounded, "Hey Chopper?" _

_"Yes Luffy?" _

_"Did you guys follow the entire time?" Luffy asked curiously with a tilt to his head. _

_Chopper smiled, "The Going Merry never lost sight of their ship. Not once. We wanted you back Luffy. That was all we cared about." _

_Luffy smiled, "I told them my crew wouldn't let me down. They doubted me and my claim." _

_"They should never doubt with it comes to you. You tend to make things happen that shouldn't at times." Chopper said truthfully, "That is why you will make the best Pirate King ever to live. Even better that Gold D. Rodgers." _

_Now: _

Luffy smiled, "And as Pirate King I will forever have the best crew ever."

Chopper laughed as he looked out the door to see what was going on. He could clearly see they were close to getting away. "Stay here Luffy I will be right back."

The reindeer ran out with a bandage right over to Sanji, "Zoro can you take over for Sanji while Chopper takes care of Sanji?"

"Yeah sure." The swords man said running over to the sling.

Chopper worked quickly to bandage the hurt cook, "What happened?"

"A piece of wood chipped from the cannon that hit us and got me in the arm. How bad is it?" The blond groaned out.

"It looks like there is a lot more blood than it is. Don't worry it didn't hit anything vital." Chopper said pinning it down, "As soon as we are free come see me in the med room. I will take a closer looked at it. For all we know some wood splinters gong in there."

Sanji grunted, "I wouldn't be surprised if you find any. It hurts like hell."

"Usopp do you have enough cannon balls?"

The long nosed pirate nodded, "Yes I do."

The reindeer looked at Zoro, "Can you stay with Sanji?"

"No need." They looked at Vivi, "I can pull the lever while Sanji loads."

The blond nodded, "Thank you Vivi. We are close to getting away."

"Yes I can't wait. We all know if this goes on too long Luffy will find a way to help." Vivi said.

Zoro laughed, "That is Luffy for you. Cares more his crew than about himself. Like the idiot he is and can be."

"Luffy isn't an idiot he just has a loving personality that is hard to contain." Chopper said looking over at the open med door, "Oh no…"

"Oh no what?" Nami asked from steering the ship.

"Luffy…"

"Shit I will find the rubber moron. There isn't much he can go in his position." Zoro said walking off only to stop when he heard from the their part of the ship.

"Hey you stop shooting at my ship and crew! I will kick all your asses! Just watch me!"

His crew face palmed at the sickly captain yelling at their pursuers. Zoro walked over to Luffy, "Come on Luffy…"

"No! They hurt Sanji and they will pay. No one hurts my crew!" Luffy said getting ready to reflect an incoming cannon ball.

"You damn idiot don't strain yourself." Zoro yelled running to stop their insistant captain.

"Hey what happened to not calling me name?"

"That was before right now it is okay because you are being an idiot." Sanji and Usopp yelled as Zoro reached Luffy.

He was there in enough time to catch the captain as he fell backwards from reflecting the canon ball, "Ha, HA! Take that! Even sick I will take you out!"

Luffy's crew sighed with relief as he flailed weakly in his first grasp, "Back to the med room with you."

"NOOOO! Not the med room. I can't stand that place let me down."

"Really Luffy now is not the time." Zoro and Nami growled out.

Luffy continued to flail so Sanji stepped in, "If you go back to the room now I will make sure there is more than enough meat in you soup. If you don't there won't be any."

Luffy froze instantly, "No me want meat. Meat. Meat. Meat."

"Then get you butt back in there or no meat." The blond cook ordered sternly causing their lovable crazy captain to bolt from Zoro's arms straight to the med room. Sanji shook his head, "It is amazing what he will do for meat." The Strawhat Pirates laughed getting back go work on getting away.

opopopopopopopopopopopop

Luffy sat on the med bed as Chopper walked in with his soup with _lots _of meat in it. "Meat!?"

The reindeer chuckled out, "Yes Luffy there is meat. Need help to eat it?" The captain shook his head and eagerly grabbed the bowl.

They had gotten away almost getting caught once. But now they were free to make a somewhat straight course back to where they were headed. Luffy was getting better now that he was among his beloved crew. That didn't mean he wasn't grateful to the Buggy Pirates for the big part of his recovery but that didn't mean that he wanted to be stuck on their ship again. Luffy hated being away from his crew even if they had been mean to him. The crew was also happy to have their beloved captain back aboard. He made life on the ship far more entertaining than anything they could come up with and the glue that kept them all together. Just knowing that made it all the better when part of the Strawhat Pirate.


End file.
